


The Gift That Keeps On Giving

by gentledusk, littleliontree (gentledusk)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Christmas, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentledusk/pseuds/gentledusk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentledusk/pseuds/littleliontree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lysandra definitely needs to give her more attention. And kisses. And cuddles. Isn’t Christmas supposed to be a time for giving?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift That Keeps On Giving

**Author's Note:**

> This document is legit called 'holiday girlfriends.docx'. Merry (late) Christmas and/or Happy Holidays to everyone!

“Lysandra…”

“Hmm?”

“When I said, ‘come cuddle with me on the couch in front of a warm fire and drink hot chocolate’, I didn’t mean ‘come sit with me and review your lab budget while absently nodding along to everything I say’.”

“Mmm.”

“See! You’re doing it again! Have you even been listening to a word I’ve been saying?”

“What? Of course I have.”

Augustin crosses her arms and gives Lysandra a Look. “All right, then, prove it! What was I talking about just before I started calling you out?”

“…Cuddling?”

“Wrong! I was talking about how you totally think I have the sexiest ass in all of Kalos, and you didn’t even respond! Just ‘mmhm’ this, nod along that, more shuffling of papers and grumbling about _work_! It wouldn’t kill you to take a break once in a while, you know?” And with that, Augustin heaves a dramatic sigh and drapes herself across Lysandra’s lap like some sort of oversized cat.

In response, Lysandra simply places her clipboard on Augustin’s stomach and continues reading.

“Lysandra!” Augustin nearly screeches.

“Only teasing, my darling,” says Lysandra, stretching a little to finally set the clipboard and papers down on the side table.

Augustin pouts at her, even if she’s not quite sure Lysandra can actually see it at this angle. It’s the thought that counts anyway, right? “First you ignore me, then you make fun of me when I complain about it? Worst girlfriend ever!”

Lysandra sighs and cards her fingers through Augustin’s hair, scratching gently at her scalp. “I know. I’ve been so _terribly_ neglectful lately. However shall I make it up to you?”

Augustin valiantly fights the urge to purr and melt into putty in Lysandra’s hands. The hair petting may be nice, along with the belly rubbing that Lysandra seems to have added in, but she’s not a puppy or something! There’s no way she’ll be so easily won over! “Hmm…I don’t know…you do have a lot to make up for, after all…”

“Did you have anything particular in mind?” Lysandra murmurs, stroking her hair one last time before gently dislodging Augustin (though not without plenty of grumbling on Augustin’s end).

As soon as Lysandra puts her feet up and reclines, Augustin is there crawling on top of her, plopping right down and snuggling into her chest. Mmm. Soft and cushy.

Lysandra laughs, the sound echoing through her chest. “Those aren’t pillows, Augustin,” she says, wrapping one arm around Augustin and petting her hair again with her free hand.

“Of course they are. Because you’re my pillow now, it’s official. Therefore every part of you is a pillow.”

“Really, now? I never knew you were a pillow-biter, Augustin.”

Augustin giggles and raises her head to look at Lysandra’s face. “That was terrible and you know it. I don’t bite the pillow!”

“Oh? I have a mark on my neck from just last night that says otherwise.”

Augustin leans in and nips the incriminating mark, smiling at the little gasp and the tilting back of Lysandra’s head she gets as a result. “Well, can you really blame me? This pillow’s practically begging to be bitten…and kissed, and licked, and petted, and—”

“Now, now, no need to be vulgar, Augustin. I never knew you wanted to do such lewd things to an inanimate object. How scandalous.”

“Oh, I’d hardly call it ‘inanimate’…this pillow is plenty active, all right, including in bed…”

“Is it, now? Should I be jealous?”

“Only if you keep denying that you’re my pillow,” says Augustin, reaching up to boop Lysandra’s nose. Boop. “And you should know about all the ‘lewd things’ I want to do with my pillow and other inanimate objects, silly. We played with some of those ‘inanimate objects’ stashed under the bed just last night! You can’t have forgotten already, you just mentioned the mark on your neck from then!”

“Ah yes, silly me. How could I have forgotten the absolutely _filthy_ exclamations that came out of your mouth when I used the—”

“Lysandra!” Augustin shrieks, swatting her as she blushes to the roots of her hair. “I thought you were the one telling me not to be vulgar!”

“Ooh, look at you,” Lysandra coos, squishing Augustin’s burning cheeks with both hands. “Your face is almost as red as that horrendous monstrosity of a Christmas sweater you’re wearing.”

“Well excuuuuusse me, princess oh-so-stylish plain cashmere! I just wanted to get into the spirit of the season!”

“And the season’s spirit is ‘fashion disaster’, apparently…”

“Hey! It’s comfy! And don’t think I’ve forgiven you yet for neglecting me on top of insulting my choice of clothing!” Her face hovers menacingly over Lysandra’s, wearing her most formidable glare (which she suspects makes her look like an angry teddy bear more than anything, but it’s the thought that counts). “I demand you kiss me right now to make up for it!”

Lysandra heaves an enormous sigh and pulls Augustin in closer, close enough that their breaths mingle and their noses brush against each other. “Well, if you insist, my darling. You drive such a hard bargain, but I’ll do anything to please you. Even if that sweater really is horrendous.”

“If you hate it so much, why don’t you take it off?” Augustin mutters, mostly to herself, before finally closing the last remaining distance between their lips.

Kissing Lysandra always reminds her of fire. Sometimes it’s the warm glow of a campfire under the stars, or the short, sweet bursts of fireworks in the night sky. Other times it’s like a blazing inferno, a forest fire on the hottest day of the year. This time, it’s like…the steady crackling of a lit fireplace in winter, like the slow, flickering burn of scented candles in the home. Lysandra’s lips part willingly beneath hers, strong arms encircling her, pulling her closer even though they’re already pressed together from head to toe. She tastes like the hot cocoa they’d been drinking earlier, rich and sweet and decadent, always leaving her wanting more. This is all she’d wanted for Christmas, really—the chance to get to spend some time with Lysandra, just relaxing together, enjoying each others’ company…and she’s enjoying Lysandra’s company very much right now. Having such an assertive, powerful woman all soft and pliant beneath her is a gift in itself as well. Though, if the hands sliding up under her (tacky, she’ll give Lysandra that) sweater are any indication, it seems like Lysandra’s got another ‘gift’ to give her…or perhaps Lysandra’s the one who’s getting something to ‘unwrap’ a little early…

“Can’t wait to unwrap your ‘present’?” she gasps out as Lysandra starts pulling the (tacky, horrendous, etc.) sweater over her head.

“Naturally,” says Lysandra, completely disregarding her usual fastidiousness about clothing and dumping the (tacky, horrendous, etc. etc.) sweater in a heap on the floor. Apparently it doesn’t even deserve to be folded. Oh well. “Especially since it was wrapped in such ridiculous wrapping. There wasn’t even any ribbon. I think this present would have looked so much better with some lovely ribbon wrapped around it, don’t you? Or perhaps with no wrapping at all.”

Augustin just smiles and leans in for another kiss. They’ve got some red ribbon in the toy box upstairs, but upstairs feels so far away…later, perhaps. They’ve got time. For now, she is content to steal some more of those addicting kisses (though, is it stealing if they’re willingly given?) as Lysandra continues with the ‘unwrapping’. Kisses, cuddles, spending time with her lover on the couch in front of a warm, crackling fire…what more could she ask for?

“I’ve got a new toy for you to play with later, if you’d like,” Lysandra purrs. “And some massage oil with your name on it. How about it?”

…Ok, so _maybe_ she could ask for a little bit more. Christmas is a time for giving, after all, and Lysandra always says that she wants to be the kind of person who gives…

 


End file.
